


Bluetooth

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Inflation, Macro/Micro, Popping, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: After defeating the villainous Sweet Tooth, Cass and Steph find a stick of very strange gum.





	Bluetooth

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for therealsongbirddiamondback!
> 
> so this, well, uh, this isn't, like my normal fics? but 2019 is the year of going absolutely apeshit, and you know what, I had a lot of fun with it. hopefully I'll get to try and write even more new kinks in the future!

“Uh, Cass, do you really think you should do that…?”

After all, Steph doesn’t think it’s a very good idea to eat anything they find in Sweet Tooth’s hideout. Sure, everything in the abandoned candy factory looks _incredible,_ but who knows what the crazy supervillain did to it?

But Cass doesn’t seem to be listening to her. She’s standing over a machine, staring at a small slot with a little pink rectangle inside. For whatever reason, she looks transfixed, almost… hungry. She picks up the flat morsel and brings it to her nose. Takes a sniff, then holds it out to Steph.

The first whiff of it immediately reminds her of gum, but as the seconds pass, she detects something different. Roast beef and potatoes, bread and butter, and something mouth-wateringly sweet underneath it all.

“Whoa! That’s so weird,” Steph says as Cass pulls the stick of gum away. “I don’t even wanna know what sorts of crazy experiments that freak got up to with this stuff. C’mon, let’s call the— Wait, what are you doing?!”

She’s too late to stop Cass from popping the gum into her mouth. All she can do is watch, confused, as Cass begins to chew.

“...Tomato,” she says after a moment. Keeps chewing, and her eyes light up. “Feels… real.”

“What? You mean, like you can actually taste it?” Steph asks. She should probably be telling Cass to spit it out, but she’s too interested in what she has to say.

Cass nods. “Texture… and taste. A perfect imitation.”

Steph taps her chin, humming. “I wonder what Sweet Tooth was gonna use that for… Hey, are you feeling alright?”

Cass blinks, looking confused. She seems fine — delighted, actually — but the color of her skin is… off.

“Fine,” she says. After another moment of chewing, a hint of a smile plays on her lips. “Blueberry!”

“Uh, blueberry is right…”

As Steph watches, she realizes why Cass looks so weird: her skin has started to turn as blue as one of the berries she’s tasting. Taking Cass by the shoulder, she guides her over to one of the shiny metal machines in the room, gesturing at her reflection.

“Oh!” Cass brings a hand up to her mouth, eyes wide in the middle of her completely violet face. Almost as if on cue, a leathery stretching sound fills the air, and Steph looks down to see Cass’s belly bulging out, her Batgirl uniform growing along with her.

Steph can’t help it. She frowns and says, “I don’t think this is  _ berry _ good…”

Before Cass can react properly, the expansion continues, swelling her breasts and thighs right along with the rest of her. Steph has to step back to accommodate the space. It’s like the floodgates have opened, and Cass shows no signs of stopping, her body pushing heavy machines out of place as she becomes too big to fit properly in the room.

“Uh-oh…” Steph cranes her neck back to look up at Cass. In just that short amount of time, she must have grown to over fifteen feet, head coming close to the high warehouse ceiling. “Don’t worry, Cass! I’m coming!”

She readies her grapple, firing it off toward one of the pipes near the roof. Once up, she drops onto Cass’s massive body, arms wrapped around her neck to keep herself from sliding off.

“Sorry,” Cass says, cheeks a darker purple than the rest of her body. They continue to ascend toward the ceiling, and it starts to buckle when Cass comes into contact with it, still growing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Steph says, shrugging and giving Cass her most charming smile. “After all, you know I love…  _ hanging out _ with you.”

If she didn’t know any better, Steph would say that the rumble underneath her body was Cass chuckling at her pun. But she doesn’t have time to dwell on that, because, with a loud  _ crack, _ the roof splits above them, showering them with debris.

Steph buries her face in Cass’s neck for the impact. Her skin, she notes, kind of smells like blueberry pie. It’s an awesome, mouth-watering scent. Her own cheeks color pink as she holds on for dear life.

“Okay,” she says once the shattered remains of the roof stop falling to the ground far below them. “Okay, we can fix this. We’ll go find Batman. He’ll know what to do.”

Cass looks at her out of the corner of her eye, brow creased in worry. “How?”

Looking out at the Gotham landscape in the distance, Steph realizes what Cass is worried about. Gotham is far too densely-packed for someone of Cass’s size to just wander through. And Steph isn’t about to leave her friend alone to deal with something like this herself, not even for a second.

“Hmm… Commlinks are still down for maintenance, right?” she asks. “So… Lemme think… Wait!” Snapping her fingers, Steph beams. “I have an idea. Hang on, try not to get too dizzy...”

Standing up, Steph wobbles on Cass’s shoulder, using her momentum to tip her forward. Cass’s mouth drops open into a surprised O, then her head goes off toward the side as her big, round body starts to roll. She’s huge enough now that the rest of the factory crumbles under her belly as she goes, and Steph has to jog in place to stay on top of her.

Concentrating hard, she “steers” them both down toward a valley just before Gotham proper. Cass keeps growing as she rolls, Steph’s feet sinking into her black spandex-covered body with every step she takes. Slowly, they approach the edge of the city, the ground rumbling under them, Cass crushing trees and cars and other abandoned factories like they’re little more than children’s toys.

Finally, they come to a stop, Cass rolling into place until Steph can stand next to her head again. Steph strains her neck to look down at the city’s tiny twinkling lights.

Batman will  _ have _ to see this.

 

The scene in Gotham is chaos. That’s not exactly unusual, but normally it’s because of some new supervillain threat. Tonight… Not so much.

“Now,” says the newscaster. “We’ve got Vicki Vale on the scene, giving us an update on the view from uptown Gotham. Vicki?”

“Yes, Dean, I’m here in the Little Italy district, and as you can see behind me, something very strange going on,” she says. “Citizens of Gotham are used to seeing the Bat symbol in the sky, but what we have here appears to be some sort of… gigantic black balloon, like the kind used in parades.”

She gestures back, where, over the tops of the buildings, a dark circle with a stretched-out golden Bat symbol on it looms over the city. People stand in the middle of the street, mouths open, heads back, pointing up at the spectacle.

“This anomaly was first spotted about twenty minutes ago by residents of the district,” Vale goes on. “Since then, Dean, it’s only gotten bigger. Citizens are wondering what this might mean for us here in Gotham. A new supervillain plot? Another innovation by Gotham’s resident protector? We can’t be sure, but our choppers are heading to the scene for a closer lo—”

Bruce shuts off the TV. Heading over to one of Wayne Manor’s many windows, he stares out at the growing symbol in the sky, bulging out more and more every second until it threatens to tower over even the tallest skyscrapers.

“Alfred,” he says. “Ready the suit.”

 

It’s kinda cold all the way up here. Perched on one of Cass’s massive shoulders, each one now big enough for her to sit comfortably on, Steph huddles up to Cass’s head.

“Look,” she says, waving up to one of the news helicopters circling them in a wide arc. “We’re gonna be on TV! Hi, ma!”

Cass smiles. Steph’s jokes seem to have really put her at ease with the situation. Which is good, because Steph doesn’t want her to feel guilty for giving in to temptation. After all, she could do with loosening up every once in a while. (Especially that belt — Steph’s surprised it hasn’t popped off her yet!)

To be completely honest… Steph likes the thought more than she should. Cassandra, all swollen with juice, still chewing on that same stick of gum, violet lips wet with spit. She wonders how good it must taste, if even Cass couldn’t resist it.  _ Still _ can’t, even after being blown up into a humongous, black and yellow balloon.

She snickers. “You know, you could say we really…  _ blue _ up.”

Cass giggles. At her size, the sound makes the ground itself tremble, and, like ants beneath them, a bunch of the gathered citizens start to scatter all at once. Even the water in the harbor starts to sway, boats on the surface bobbing around like little toy ships.

Maybe Steph should cool it for the sake of all those poor people down there. But she can’t help herself; Cass looks so cute, big body jiggling with every laugh, cheeks and nose tinted dark purple. Steph’s a total sucker for it.

“Have I ever told you you’re the light of my life?” she asks, grinning. “The  _ ultraviolet _ light. ...Yeah, no, that one was awful, I know.”

“Not awful,” Cass says, the first time she’s spoken in a while. “ _ Berry _ good.”

Steph looks at her for a beat, surprised to hear a joke come from Cass for once. Then, smiling, the two of them burst into laughter. This time, the helicopters nearby sway from the force of it.

Looking at Cass’s happy face, Steph can’t help but think of an overripe blueberry. The kind of  _ really _ juicy ones that burst in your mouth the second you bite into them. The image overtakes her, thinking of Cass’s cute, rounded cheeks and tempting violet lips. She’s never been the straightest arrow, but this? This time, it’s overwhelming.

They come to a stop slowly, breathing deep to catch their breaths. In the distance, Steph thinks she can see the Batmobile zipping between buildings, a sleek black beetle amidst a sea of tiny ants. Not much longer until Batman shows up, probably to reverse the whole process. The idea of it makes Steph’s shoulders slump.

“Something wrong?” Cass asks her.

“No, no,” Steph says. “It’s just… There’s something I want to try…”

She turns to look Cass eye-to-eye, blonde lashes half-lidded. Cass stares at her with part suspicion and part (what Steph hopes is) anticipation.

“Don’t worry,” Steph says softly. “You don’t have to look so blue…”

Reaching a hand up to cup Cass’s cheek, Steph presses their foreheads together.

If Cass’s eyes were wide before, they’re huge now. Steph hears something slosh around inside her, and pictures juice from that overripe blueberry spilling down her lips. A big, bursting blueberry, as sweet as Cass’s lips taste.

The onlookers gape, watching as the hulking thing in the sky bulges and stretches, taking up more and more area with every second. Cass groans, her belly distending across the outskirts of the city, sending earthquake-like waves out with every beat of her heart. Steph gets closer and closer, the two of them high above everyone else, in their own private little world, Cass now so big that her body blots out the light of the moon, replacing it with the sight of a giant black and gold bat symbol.

Finally, Steph touches their lips together, and—

_ POP. _

Cass bursts like a balloon, erupting into an enormous torrent of blue juice in every direction. The ground shakes, the bay sloshes around in the harbor like a splash of water in the sink, and the entire city goes with the blast. In the blink of an eye, it leaves nothing behind but a crater, or—

No. Let’s be real. From above, it looks like just what Sweet Tooth always intended it to look like: a  _ cavity. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, you're now morally, legally and spiritually obligated to follow me on [tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hotdadnaya)


End file.
